Choices
by Edele Lane
Summary: Chapters twelve and thirteen are up. The intruder is revealed...and everything is resolved. It's done.
1. Chapter One

**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** PG-13/R (possibly)  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him. Although I must admit that I'm a tad bitter that my idea for something Sydney is sent to retrieve in this story was used in Passage: Part 2. Believe me, I had the idea before I saw the ep, so don't roll your eyes.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** (Title is tentative) Set after Passage: Part 1. Sydney goes on a mission. Okay, that was boring. There's romance as well, and Sydney has with Will, Sark, and Vaughn. I'm toying with the idea of four different endings. Yes—four. You can probably guess three, but the fourth will probably shock you should I decide to do it. (S/W, S/S, S/V)  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.  


  
**  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
**

Sydney turned over in her bed, still half-asleep. As she was getting comfortable, the alarm on the clock sitting on the bedside table went off.  
  
she groaned. _How dare this cheap piece of plastic interrupt my slumber?  
  
_Keeping her eyes closed, she reached a lazy hand out from underneath the covers to fumble around for the off' button. She finally found it, only to discover that it was already off. Confused, she sleepily forced one eye open.  
  
Will greeted her.  
  
Yawning loudly, Sydney sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and squinted. What are you doing up so early? She yawned again and raised her arms above her head to stretch.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. Early? Syd, it's 8:30.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. It's—it's _what?_ she sputtered.  
  
Will repeated, taking the tiny clock into his hands.  
  
Sydney muttered as she scrambled out of bed. I could _swear_ I set my alarm for seven. She ran to her closet and started rummaging through it for something to wear. Sloane's going to be _pissed_, she mumbled to herself, as she continued to search. She whipped back around suddenly. Are you sure that— She stopped when she noticed Will was laughing at her.  
  
He held up the clock. It was 7:02. Sydney cursed in disgust and smacked the back of Will's head. Will stood up, still laughing.  
  
I'm sorry but I couldn't resist, he told her, grinning.  
  
Sydney crossed her arms over her chest and shot Will an icy glare. Will smiled again and rolled his eyes playfully as Sydney continued to stare.  
  
How long are you planning on standing there like that? If you don't get going soon, then—  
  
Sydney cut him off with a light punch to his arm. Will clutched his arm and pretended to be in serious pain.  
  
she said with a grin as she marched back over to her closet. She looked back over her shoulder at Will. I still can't believe you did that, though.  
  
I can't believe you fell for it, Will said with a chuckle.  
  
Sydney started laughing. I'm still mad at you, she said after a moment. She giggled at the statement and smiled warmly.  
  
It's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that. Will's expression was serious.  
  
Sydney was silent as she went over Will's words in her mind. He was right—but it had been a long time since she had had something to smile about. She stepped forward and hugged him.  
  
I have to get dressed, she said after the hug, cocking her head to one side in apology for having to bring their conversation to a close.  
  
Will said, mimicking Sydney's action of the head tilt. See you later. He pressed his lips to the top of her head then left the room.  
  
Sydney dug around in her closet some more and pulled out a skirt, blouse, and accompanying jacket.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
  
  
  
**

At five minutes until eight, Sydney was walking swiftly through SD-6 as she made her way to the conference room.  
  
Morning, Sydney, said Sloane. He motioned for Sydney to sit in the chair on which he was resting his hands.  
  
Sydney swallowed and reluctantly took the seat across from her father and next to Sark. She glanced at Jack, then sighed and leaned back in the chair. Sloane placed his hands on Sydney's shoulders. She felt a strong pressure as Sloane pushed down, deliberately feeling for the straps of Sydney's bra with his thumbs.  
  
Jack cleared his throat loudly when he saw Sydney grimace and shudder. Sloane removed his hands from Sydney's shoulders and walked to his normal seat at the end of the table.  
  
Sydney gave her father a half-smile of thanks and Jack responded with a half-nod of acknowledgement.  
  
Sloane began, you and Mr. Sark will infiltrate this facility. He pressed a button causing an image of said facility to appear on the large monitor behind him and the smaller monitors in front of Sydney, Jack, and Sark.  
  
Sydney glanced at Sark then at her father and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she sighed heavily. Sloane cocked his head to one side and looked at Sydney. You are going to retrieve a vial of liquid. Several organizations have tried and failed and the building's security has been substantially weakened. This is our opportunity to snatch it before any more agencies try to do the same.  
  
What exactly is in this vial? Sydney questioned.  
  
We aren't sure yet, Sloane admitted, but we know it has something to do with Rambaldi.  
  
Sydney nodded and fidgeted with her skirt.  
  
Any other questions? Sloane asked.  
  
Sydney frowned as she glanced at Sark. She turned her attention back to Sloane.   
  
Sloane's eyes burned into Sydney's as he awaited her question.  
  
How exactly am I supposed to work this closely with someone I only trust about as far as I can throw him?  
  
Sloane began, let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be.  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to protest but Sloane spoke again.  
  
I need to make a phone call, so why don't you two take this time to get to know one another a little better?  
  
All four people stood up from their chairs. Jack gave Sydney a small nod and left. Sydney glanced at Sark then turned away and scoffed.  
  
Sloane was busy putting papers into a briefcase. When he had finished, he walked past Sydney and touched his finger to the back of her neck. Sydney shivered, partially due to the fact that Sloane's finger was cold and partially because he was just so damn creepy.  
  
Sloane looked over his shoulder as he was walking out of the room.  
  
You leave tonight at seven.  
  
The doors closed.  
  
Sark nodded and turned to Sydney. He smirked at her and gazed intently into her eyes.  
  
Why the hell were you so quiet during the meeting? Usually you never know when to shut up. Sydney crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Sark smirked again. He thrived on Sydney's sarcasm. Well, Miss Bristow—  
  
  
  
  
  
Call me Sydney.' If we're going to work together we need to let some kind of guard down. She sighed.  
  
Fair enough, Sark agreed.  
  
They were silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
You still didn't tell me why you were so quiet, Sydney told him.  
  
You interrupted me, Sark pointed out.  
  
Sydney sighed heavily and leaned against the table. Sark frowned a little.  
  
You sigh too much, he informed her.  
  
Do I? Sydney shot back, a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
You do.  
  
Sydney fought the urge to sigh again and instead cleared her throat. She walked towards Sark and leaned in close. What do you suggest I do?  
  
Sark smirked and leaned in as well, inches away from Sydney's face. He studied her eyes. The lights in the room made them change from the normal chocolate brown to a gorgeous dark amber with hints of light orange and light gray stemming from her pupils. The change in color also caused a change in the general appearance of her eyes. In their brown state, they were hard, closed-off. In the amber state, they seemed to be gentle, open, as if a protective veil had been lifted and she was exposed to anything and everything. The smirk left Sark's face and Sydney's eyes seemed to soften even more.  
  
I don't know, he finally answered.  
  
Sydney stepped back from Sark, who suddenly felt his knees grow weak. Sark turned his head slightly to focus on the wall.  
  
Sydney found herself staring at what little of Sark's eyes she could see. He no longer seemed to be—to use Will's words—a cocky son of a bitch.' He seemed almost kind, as if his bad attitude was just hiding his true personality. For a brief instant, she considered asking him questions so she could get to know him for who he really was. She shivered slightly as she continued to look at Sark. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. She started to step back and was surprised to find that her legs refused to obey.  
  
I'll see you tonight, she said.  
  
Sark nodded. See you tonight—Sydney.  
  
Sydney smiled slightly and left.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
  
  
  
**

Sydney drove home that afternoon. She walked into the house to find Francie gone and Will sitting on the couch.  
  
she greeted him with a smile.  
  
Hey. How was your meeting?  
  
It blew, Sydney said, plopping down next to him and laying horizontally. She adjusted her skirt and lifted her legs up and rested them on Will's lap.  
  
What happened? Will asked, concerned, as he slipped off Sydney's shoes.  
  
I have to go on a mission with Sark, Sydney explained.  
  
Sark? You're going on a mission...with _Sark?_ What the—how in the—argh. Will shook his head in disgust.  
  
Sydney reached forward and grabbed one of Will's hands that was resting on her shin. It might be okay.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. Okay'? How would it be okay,' Syd? He's— Will shook his head again.  
  
Sydney rubbed his hand with her thumb. I don't think he's completely the monster we've perceived him to be, she said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Sydney dug her thumbnail into Will's skin to shush him. I'm serious. I think he puts on this—mask—to shield his true self.  
  
Will scoffed and shook his head. Sydney dug her nail into his skin again.  
  
Look, I know he's done a lot of terrible things, but it's like, he has different personas, you know? He puts on the killer dude' act and does his job. Then when he's around other people and work isn't being discussed, he changes, Sydney explained.  
  
Will frowned at her and sighed.  
  
I do that, too, you know. Sydney sighed and looked down at Will's hand in hers.  
  
Yeah, but you're not a psycho maniac who murders people, Will insisted.  
  
Doesn't matter, Sydney told him, letting go of his hand and resting her hands behind her head.  
  
You might be right, but—you should be careful. You don't want to go trusting the wrong people, Will said, running his fingers across the silky smooth skin of Sydney's shins.  
  
Sydney sighed. I know, she said softly. She grinned after a moment. I think you worry too much.  
  
Will turned to look into her eyes. I'm a friend. It's my job to worry.  
  
Sydney's heart suddenly ached when Will said friend.' But that was what he was, wasn't it? Sydney closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. Will's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
You have pretty feet, Will said, as he took one of Sydney's ankles in his hand and turned it different ways to eyeball her feet.  
  
Sydney burst out laughing. Are you kidding? She hid her face in her hands as she giggled.  
  
Will gave her a look of mock hurt. I'm serious, though, I mean... He laughed. I guess I never noticed. But isn't that weird though? How you can just look at something in a different light and see something you never noticed before?  
  
Sydney said with a smile. I know what you mean.  
  
Will sighed contentedly as he continued to look at Sydney's feet. Sydney giggled suddenly and tossed a small throw pillow at Will.  
  
Will protested and tickled the bottoms of her feet.  
  
Sydney reacted quickly and removed her legs from Will's lap as she sat up. She looked far into Will's deep blue eyes. She wasn't sure what she was searching for, but she hoped she might find it there. Likewise, Will found himself gazing into Sydney's eyes.  
  
A moment later, they closed their eyes and leaned in at the same time.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Sydney mumbled after practically jumping off the couch. She laughed nervously and snatched up the phone.   
  
Vaughn's voice. Joey's Pizza?  
  
Wrong number, Sydney said quickly, placing the receiver back in its cradle. I have to go, she said with an apologetic smile.  
  
Will returned the smile and looked down. I'll see you later.  
  
Sydney lifted Will's chin up and turned his face towards her. Her lips parted slightly as if she was going to speak. She smiled again as she cocked her head to one side, looking into his eyes. She pressed her palm to his cheek, then stood up.  
  
See you. She tapped his nose in an affectionate manner and walked to the door.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
  
  
  
**

Sydney arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later. She sighed in boredom. She wasn't really looking forward to her meeting with Vaughn. At least not in the mission-briefing way. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as her train of thought went full-steam.  
  
She had a host of other things on her mind that weren't about her job. Those other things' were Sark-related—and not in the enemy' way. Some of the things were Will-related too. Perhaps with some Vaughn-related things thrown in for good measure. She groaned.  
  
_I need a guy.  
_  
She sighed again and walked inside.  
  
Vaughn greeted her.  
  
Sydney said with a smile.  
  
This meeting will be a bit shorter than usual because your countermission is to simply give SD-6 this— he said as he reached into his pocket, —vial of placebo.  
  
Sydney took it and looked it over before stuffing it into her jacket pocket. Are you sure they won't know the difference?  
  
Vaughn began, think about it: SD-6 has no idea what they're getting themselves into here. They have no clue as to what the vial might contain and for all they know, the people at the facility may have moved the real stuff somewhere else to fool everyone.  
  
Sydney nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at him thoughtfully. He had some incredible jade-colored eyes. Both Sark and Will had the most beautiful deep blue eyes.  
  
she wondered aloud.  
  
She had always been a sucker for men with gorgeous eyes. For whatever reason, staring at guys with alluring eyes made her knees weak.  
  
So I guess that's it, Vaughn said with a shrug, causing Sydney to snap back to reality.  
  
Yeah, guess so, Sydney agreed, finding that her response could have also been directly related to her previous thoughts: great eyes and she was sold. You want to get some pizza or something? she burst out suddenly.  
  
Vaughn asked in confusion, chuckling nervously.  
  
Pizza—erm—I was wondering if you wanted to get some pizza. _What am I doing? We could get caught. Unless...  
_  
Vaughn began, shaking his head.   
  
No wait, Sydney interrupted. Hear me out.  
  
Vaughn nodded and Sydney continued.  
  
I was thinking that one of us could call the place, then go pick it up and bring it back here.  
  
Syd, I don't think— Vaughn started, shaking his head slightly. Sydney's heart sank. —that there's any reason why that would be a problem. He grinned.  
  
Sydney smiled. She thought for a moment. I just think it blows that we can't—hang out—in public. It's stupid, you know? We're— she paused, wondering how she should word it, —we're friends and we can't even do anything without having to worry about someone seeing us and maybe putting a bullet through our heads.  
  
You're right, Vaughn agreed.  
  
Well of course, Sydney teased, when am I ever wrong? She gave him a wink. Vaughn started to respond, but Sydney quieted him by speaking again. I'll call the pizza place. We'll eat, and then I have to go pack.  
  
Sounds great, Vaughn said, smiling. Sydney was finally taking an interest in him as more than a handler, and frankly, it felt good.  
  
  
About an hour later, Sydney and Vaughn were sitting at a table in the warehouse eating pizza and not talking much. The whole experience of being together and not discussing work was new and they quickly found they didn't have much to talk about.  
  
Sydney started laughing. This is pathetic.  
  
Vaughn laughed too. I know.  
  
How can we have nothing to talk about besides work? Work doesn't dominate our lives _that_ much, does it? Sydney asked, almost rhetorically.  
  
Maybe it does, Vaughn answered with a sigh.  
  
Sydney grunted in frustration and threw a crust into the lid of the box where several other pieces of crust were residing.  
  
Maybe this was a bad idea, she said, much too quickly.  
  
Vaughn looked at her. I don't think it was. Sydney sighed. And I truly hope that you just said that out of annoyance and not because you think it's true. He tossed a crust into the lid of the box. It landed next to the one Sydney had just tossed.  
  
Sydney looked away to avoid Vaughn's (stunning, jade) eyes. She sighed and pounded her fist on the table. Vaughn reacted quickly and grabbed both cups that had jumped up from the force of the hit.  
  
I know you're frustrated, but don't take it out on the poor table, Vaughn said with a small smile, patting the table lightly. Or the cups, he added, patting those too.  
  
Sydney glanced at him and turned away when she began to laugh. You're right, she told him, her expression suddenly serious. Our situation still sucks, though.  
  
Vaughn chuckled. I know.  
  
I have to go pack, Sydney told him after a moment.  
  
All right, Vaughn said, squeezing her shoulder gently.  
  
She stood up. Want me to get rid of this stuff?  
  
No, it's all right, I'll dump it on my way out.  
  
Silence.  
  
So I'll uh—see you—when I get back, Sydney said, slinging her jacket over her arm.  
  
Vaughn smiled. Then he added, Thanks for dinner.  
  
No problem, Sydney replied, smiling. She reached a hand to his face and covered his chin dimple with her thumb.  
  
What the hell are you doing? Vaughn said, chuckling.  
  
Sydney burst out laughing. I have no clue. She let her hand drop back to her side after a moment.   
  
  
  
Sydney smiled and left the warehouse.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
  
  
  
**

On the drive home, Sydney's imagination ran wild. She found herself thinking of what it might be like to have three absolutely delicious men ravish her for one night.  
  
she muttered, shaking her head. She knew she was nuts, but...one night...  
  
she groaned.  
  
_I can't believe I'm thinking about something like this. Wait...well...if any other chick was in my shoes, I'd be shocked if she _didn't_ think of this.  
  
_She sighed.  
_  
I'm still pathetic, though.  
  
_She found herself giggling. She thought of each person separately: what each would be like, what techniques each had. She almost smacked herself. But...  
  
_It's been _way_ too long since I've had...anything.  
  
_She sighed. A minute later, she pulled into the driveway. She got out and went inside the house. Francie was still at work.  
  
she called.  
  
He popped up from the kitchen.  
  
Sydney said, gasping.  
  
Will flashed her an apologetic smile. Sorry, I was looking for something. He made a bunch of noise as he clamored around the cabinet containing the pots and pans.  
  
Sydney laughed as she went over to lend a hand. She knelt down and studied the contents of the cabinet. Since when do you cook?  
  
Well, I don't, but I figured that since you're letting me stay here that maybe I should—you know—help out or something. Will shrugged.  
  
Sydney grinned. You don't have to cook, you can just take out the trash or something. She stood up and ruffled his hair. I have to pack.  
  
Well, I'll try making something anyway, Will told her as he continued to look.  
  
Sydney laughed and knelt down again. If you insist. But what are you looking for?  
  
A pan, Will said sheepishly.  
  
What kind of pan? Sydney asked, trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
Will frowned in thought.  
  
I'll make it easy on you, Sydney said, what are you planning on cooking?  
  
  
  
Sydney cracked up. You want to cook but you don't have the slightest idea what you want to make.  
  
Pretty much, Will said with a grin. I think that's mostly my problem. I want to make something but I have no clue what I should make. I think that's the only thing preventing me from being—you know—Chef Tippin.  
  
Sydney laughed again. Will pulled out a small fry pan about six inches in diameter.  
  
What do you plan to do with that?  
  
Make an omelette, I think, Will said.  
  
Small omelette, Sydney commented.  
  
Yeah, well— Will's protest was cut off.  
  
Chef Tippin' indeed. She grinned and seated herself comfortably as she fished through the cabinet.  
  
Will leaned back with his palms to the floor and his legs pretzel-style. Sydney continued to look through the cabinet.  
  
Damn it, she muttered.  
  
Will leaned forward. What's wrong?  
  
Sydney turned to look into Will's eyes. They feigned innocence. She felt herself succumbing to a smile despite her sudden annoyance. What the hell did you do to this cabinet? She started laughing. She stared at the disheveled array of pots and pans. It looks like a tornado hit this thing.  
  
Well, I sort of did that on purpose, Will admitted.  
  
Sydney's smile faded and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Well, I mean, it was already unorganized, you know, so I uh, helped.  
  
Helped to make it worse? Sydney was becoming angry.  
  
I figured that maybe you could help me sort the pans and such. I mean, I didn't purposely mess them up, they were already like that, they just got a little more messed up when I was looking for the pan I wanted.  
  
Sydney nodded and sighed. She looked at the mess again. Will touched her shoulder.  
  
I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't know this would upset you.  
  
But it did, Sydney shot back. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.  
  
Will scoffed. Look, I'll help, okay? Just tell me how you want them and I'll put them back neatly.  
  
Sydney agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Will moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I _am_ sorry, you know.  
  
I know.  
  
So are we good? I mean, I would hate to have you upset at me forever over the pans. Will gently stroked Sydney's hair.  
  
Yeah, we're fine, Sydney told him, smiling.  
  
Will smiled back. I'm glad. He moved closer and slipped behind her as he wrapped both arms around her. He sighed contentedly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Sydney turned her head slightly so that her cheek pressed against his. Will seemed almost surprised but shook off the feeling and tightened his hold around her.  
  
This is really nice, Will mumbled into Sydney's shoulder.  
  
Sydney whispered, closing her eyes briefly.  
  
Will closed his eyes as well. You have to pack, right? he said softly.  
  
Something like that, Sydney replied in the same soft tone Will had used.  
  
Will chuckled as did Sydney, then Will moved slightly and once again tightened his arms around her.  
  
Sydney moaned as she and Will drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six  
  
  
  
**

Well this is an interesting development, Francie commented as she surveyed sound asleep Sydney and Will in the same position they had been in when they first fell asleep.  
  
Sydney woke up first. She did a double-take when she saw Francie and lightly elbowed Will. Wake up, Francie's home.  
  
Francie crossed her arms over her chest. Will's eyes fluttered open.  
  
he asked sleepily. he mumbled and quickly removed his arms from around Sydney who shivered. She was suddenly cold now that she didn't have Will's body pressed against hers.  
  
Sydney got up as fast as her still-asleep legs would allow her. Will got up as well and stood next to Sydney.  
  
What's going on, guys? Francie asked, her arms still crossed over her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney began, I came home and found Will looking for a pan and I decided to help him.  
  
Francie frowned. So that merited him wrapping his arms around you and you guys both falling asleep?  
  
Sydney looked down. She and Will still hadn't officially commenced any kind of relationship so she wasn't sure what explanation to give to Francie without Will appearing shocked, hurt, or the like. She decided to go the bitch' route.  
  
What's it to you? Sydney snapped suddenly. Francie's eyes widened. So we fell asleep, so Goddamn what?  
  
Hey look, I just wanted an answer, Francie shot back.  
  
Well you weren't exactly _kind_ about it, Sydney said angrily.  
  
Francie narrowed her eyes and raised her voice. Is it too much to want to know if my two best friends decided to experiment with a romantic relationship? She stormed out of the room.  
  
Sydney started to follow her but Will stopped her.  
  
Don't, Syd, it's too soon. Let her think things over.  
  
_Too_ soon'? I'm leaving in— Sydney checked her watch, —_one_ hour. If I don't talk to her now, she's going to hate me when I get back.  
  
But you don't know what to tell her, Will insisted. About the relationship, I mean. Hell, _we_ don't even know what's going on.  
  
Sydney suddenly felt the urge to cry. Are you saying you don't know if you want to have a relationship with me?  
  
I don't know what I want, Syd. I mean, we fell asleep, I don't know what this means, Will admitted.  
  
Look, Will, Sydney began in a teary voice, do I have to _spell out_ the fact that I _like_ you?  
  
Will's jaw almost hit the floor. You—you—you like me?  
  
Yes—I do—and now I'm beginning to wonder why, Sydney snapped.  
  
  
  
I have to go, Sydney told him as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Wait, Syd, we need to talk. I didn't know that—  
  
Well now you do. And now you also know that I realized how stupid I was for doing so. Good-bye. Sydney turned around and went for the door.  
  
Sydney, come on, I'm sorry, all right? How was I supposed to know? It wasn't like you ever showed it, Will snapped.  
  
Sydney spun around. And what about you? How was _I_ supposed to know? It wasn't like you ever asked me out or anything.  
  
The only reason I didn't was because I was afraid that you would reject me and then our friendship would be ruined because we'd be uncomfortable around each other. I kept looking for some kind of sign and I didn't really see anything until this morning in your room and this afternoon on the couch, Will told her.  
  
Sydney didn't know what to say. I have to go. She went to the door.  
  
You didn't pack, Will pointed out.  
  
Great observation, Sydney said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Will looked down, clearly hurt. So what happens now? With us?  
  
I guess we stay friends until we work this out. I don't know. I don't even know if I want to do that now. I'll see you when I get back. She left the house and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Will felt tears forming in his eyes. He might have lost the one person he loved more than anything in the world. He angrily threw a pan into the cupboard, then collapsed on the kitchen floor amongst the other pans, buried his face in his hands and cried.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
**

Sydney was sobbing when she left the house. She got into her car and hid her face in her hands. She considered going back inside and apologizing to both Will and Francie. Plus, she needed to pack. She didn't want to have to explain herself to Sark when she got to the airport.  
  
Screw it, she muttered and started the engine.  
  
  
I expected you sooner, Sark said in an annoyed tone as Sydney walked up to him.  
  
Do you honestly think I care when you expected me?  
  
Sark frowned. Where's your suitcase?  
  
Sydney fought the urge to smirk. What suitcase?  
  
Sark narrowed his eyes. You didn't pack?  
  
  
  
Sark shrugged his shoulders. Oh well. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the tickets.   
  
Sydney took the ticket he held in his outstretched hand and studied it. Why didn't Sloane give these to us at the meeting?  
  
He was in a hurry and forgot. So I talked to him earlier today and he gave them to me.  
  
It doesn't say where we're going, Sydney commented.  
  
He was going to tell me that but he had an important phone call to attend to, Sark told her.  
  
So we have no idea where the hell we're being sent? Sydney asked angrily.  
  
Sark looked down to avoid her gaze.  
  
Sydney muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned against a wall and looked down.  
  
Sark took a couple of steps towards her. You don't trust him, do you?  
  
Sydney looked up to see Sark standing about a foot away from her. She sighed heavily, causing Sark to smirk. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she remembered Sark's comment of her apparent overuse of the sigh. It's just that something like this has never happened before as long as I've worked here.  
  
Sark took another step forward and rested his palms on the wall, subsequently trapping her. To his surprise, Sydney didn't try and move to get away nor even flinch. He leaned in more so that his face was just inches from hers. You still don't trust him.  
  
Sydney stood up straight with her arms to her sides, allowing her to be even closer to Sark. She was able to get a hint of his cologne.  
  
Old Spice.  
  
Classic, simple, maybe even a tad boring, and it didn't seem to suit Sark. But at least it smelled good. She studied his eyes. Despite the accusations he was making, his (soft, ice blue) eyes seemed to indicate that he didn't trust Sloane any more than she did.  
  
She thought about kissing him. A slight movement of her head forward would affix her lips with his. She shivered a little and felt her nipples harden in anticipation. She crossed her arms over her chest quickly, doubtful that her jacket would be able to hide the development.  
  
Sark tensed. He breathed slowly, Sydney's scent of vanilla filling his nostrils. It was intoxicating. He wanted to kiss her. It seemed that her (full, ruby red) lips were calling to him.  
  
What happened next was a blur: Sark started to close his eyes when he saw Sydney doing the same. He leaned in, his lips parted slightly.  
  
A voice came over the loudspeaker, Now boarding flight 713 at gate 26.  
  
Sark stepped back as they both exhaled deeply. Sydney began to walk towards the gate. She looked around and noticed that the area was completely deserted except for herself, Sark, and the bored-looking woman standing at her podium thumbing through a magazine, waiting for people with tickets.  
  
Sydney walked over to the woman and handed her the ticket. Sark was right behind her.  
  
I hope you two have a _very_ nice flight, the woman said with a wink after she had given both Sydney and Sark their respective ticket stubs.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable. Sark was as charming as ever.  
  
Well, thank you very much, I'm sure we'll have just a _lovely_ time. He returned the wink. The woman suppressed a giggle as she turned to look at Sydney, who simply scoffed and made her way to the entrance of the plane.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
**

A flight attendant greeted them as they began looking for their seats.  
  
she said cheerfully.  
  
Sydney and Sark both smiled.  
  
Where is everyone? Sydney asked. We can't be the only ones on this flight.  
  
A gentleman called to reserve the whole plane, the woman explained.  
  
Sydney frowned and glanced at Sark. What was the person's name?  
  
Arvin Sloane.  
  
Sydney tried to force down the lump that had risen in her throat.  
  
Did he supply a reason? Sark asked, seeing Sydney's apparent discomfort.  
  
the attendant replied. He just said he knew a couple of people who were planning to travel and that he figured they would want to be alone. He also said that the people knew of the plan, but it sounds as if you didn't. She bit her lip.  
  
We weren't informed— Sydney began but was interrupted by Sark.  
  
It's fine, he told the woman.  
  
The attendant nodded. Here's this, she said, handing a small rectangular object to Sark. Just press the button if you need anything.  
  
Will do, Sark said with a smile. The woman disappeared into the cockpit.  
  
Sydney muttered as she wandered to her seat.  
  
Sark followed her and trapped her against the wall just as he had done in the terminal. Once again, Sydney did not move.  
  
I don't understand why we're being kept in the dark with this whole mission, Sydney said quietly.  
  
I don't either, Sark admitted. But if we leave now, Sloane may take it as a betrayal.  
  
You're probably right, she whispered.  
  
Sark nodded and leaned in close. He saw Sydney's eyes brimming with tears. He knew she was scared and he was too. He was caught off-guard when she suddenly spoke.  
  
How many more times to do you plan on doing this? she asked, leaning in slightly.  
  
You mean my trapping you against the wall? Sark asked innocently, leaning in a little more.  
  
Sydney replied, leaning in as well. Their noses were almost touching.  
  
As many as it takes, he whispered. He leaned forward and cupped his hands around her face as their lips connected.  
  
It didn't last long, as Sark wanted to be sure that the kiss wasn't a mistake. Almost immediately, Sydney surged forward and placed one hand on Sark's cheek and the other in his hair and pulled him towards her for another kiss.  
  
A couple of seconds in and the pair had their lips parted and were plunging their tongues into the other's mouth.  
  
Sark shed his coat and went to work getting Sydney out of hers. After that was done, Sark broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck.  
  
Sydney said breathlessly,   
  
Sark whispered as he ran his tongue over Sydney's neck.  
  
A soft moan escaped her lips. We'll figure something out, she whispered.  
  
They left the coats on the seats and headed to the bathroom farthest away from the employees.  
  
Once inside, Sydney and Sark stripped off their clothes quickly then he took her against the wall.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
**

All in all, Sydney considered the bathroom venture a success—he was able to make her come twice.  
  
She dressed quickly and left the bathroom to go sit in her seat. Sark did the same.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sark shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. Sydney turned towards him.  
  
Do you think that may have ruined our professional relationship? he asked.  
  
Sydney replied with a giggle. Sark chuckled a little. I've never heard you laugh before, Sydney said suddenly, studying his eyes.  
  
Sark bent his head down as he lifted Sydney's chin up and kissed her. Once the kiss had ended, Sydney rested her head on Sark's shoulder. Sark took her hand in his as her wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Have you ever dated someone who worked for SD-6? Sark asked, running his thumb over Sydney's fingers.  
  
Yeah, I have, Sydney said quietly.  
  
Sark sighed and gently squeezed her shoulder as he brought her closer to him. He read her tone like a book. It didn't work out.  
  
Sydney swallowed. No, it didn't.  
  
Sark said nothing, only held her tighter and kissed the top of her head again. Sydney moved her head so that it was now resting on Sark's chest. She slipped a hand onto his chest as well and used it was something of a pillow.  
  
Do you think this could go somewhere? Sydney asked.  
  
Sark said softly.  
  
Can we take it one step at a time? I'm just— Sydney began, but Sark gently interrupted her.  
  
If it develops, it develops. If it doesn't, it doesn't. I think at this point, that's the safest way to go about this. He sighed. Is that okay?  
  
Sydney mumbled an affirmative response as she felt herself drifting off into sleep. Sark rested his chin atop her head and fell asleep as well.  
  
  
The plane landed and Sydney and Sark woke up before any flight attendants could come to rouse them.  
  
Sydney stood up and stretched. A moment later and the flight attendant from before came to greet her and Sark. Sydney realized she was still upset that she had no idea where she was. She yawned loudly. I think that long flight really disoriented me. Where are we? She chuckled and hoped the flight attendant would buy the act she had put on.  
  
the woman supplied automatically.  
  
Sark stood up as Sydney smacked her forehead in continuance of her act. How could I forget that? Although, have you ever had that feeling where all of a sudden something just escapes you and then you go nuts trying to remember it? She forced a laugh.  
  
The woman nodded and laughed too.  
  
It's a little scary though, I mean especially something like this, where—  
  
Sark pinched the back of her neck and she shushed. She tends to ramble, he said.  
  
Sydney laughed nervously. I guess we'll be going now.  
  
The attendant nodded and Sydney and Sark exited the plane. Sydney punched Sark in the arm as they walked through the airport.  
  
Why the hell did you pinch me?  
  
I think this whole thing was orchestrated by Sloane, Sark told her. Sydney stopped walking and narrowed her eyes. That woman and whoever piloted that plane probably work for Sloane. There's no mistake that the plane was empty except for us. Sloane might have even planned for them to kill us and they backed out.  
  
What do we do? Sydney asked.  
  
We proceed as planned. We get the vial and then we go home. Hopefully, I'm wrong about this. He pulled a photograph out of his pocket. We need to find some who knows where this facility is located.  
  
Sydney nodded and took it from him. She stopped the first person she saw. Pardon Monsieur, savez-vous où ce bâtiment est localisé?  
  
The man studied the photograph and frowned in thought. Ah, oui. He pulled a map from his pocket and pointed to a location on it. C'est exact ici. Et vous, vous êtes ici. He pointed to another location on the map to indicate where the airport was located. He handed Sydney the map.  
  
Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, she replied.  
  
The man smiled and nodded then left.  
  
That was easy, Sydney said with a triumphant grin.  
  
Too bad people in your country aren't as helpful, Sark muttered.  
  
Sydney shrugged good-naturedly. It's the American way.  
  
Sark chuckled at the comment and they continued on their journey.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
**

We should probably check into a hotel or something, Sydney suggested. We don't know how long we're going to be here and it's already really late.  
  
Sark checked his watch. It was almost midnight. I think that's a good idea.  
  
Sydney looked at the map and and put a finger on a place that was walking distance from the airport.  
  
All right. So then we'll get some sleep and then get the vial tomorrow, Sark said.  
  
Sydney agreed.  
  
They were approaching the airport exit when Sydney groaned loudly.  
  
Son of a bitch, she muttered. It's raining.  
  
Sark frowned slightly then put down his suitcase. He kneeled down as he dug a key out of his pants pocket and opened it up. He handed Sydney the umbrella that was lying on top.  
  
she whispered.  
  
Sark nodded as he closed his suitcase and pocketed the key. He stood up and took off his coat. Sydney started to protest when he began to put it over her shoulders.  
  
Let's get going, Sark said as he picked up his suitcase. Sydney nodded and they left the airport.  
  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the hotel. They stood under an awning for a moment as Sydney shook the excess water from the umbrella before they went inside.  
  
A friendly receptionist greeted them when they walked in.  
  
Bonjour, vous désirez?  
  
Sydney and Sark said at the same time. They glanced at each other, silently deciding who should be the one to do the talking for the time being.  
  
Nous voudrons une chambre, s'il vous plaît, Sark told the receptionist after a moment.  
  
Bien sûr, she said as she checked to see what was available. Ah, nous avons une chambre avec un lit and une chambre avec deux lits.  
  
Sark glanced at Sydney again. He raised an eyebrow in questioning and awaited her response.  
  
Nous voulons la chambre avec deux lits, s'il vous plaît, Sydney said quietly.  
  
Sark frowned slightly then turned back to the woman and nodded, as if confirming Sydney's request.  
  
Combien de temps allez-vous rester?  
  
Deux nuits, Sark replied.  
  
C'est trois cent francs. Comment allez-vous payer?  
  
Avec une carte de crédit. Sark pulled out his wallet and handed the woman a credit card. The woman ran it through then took a key from the wall behind her.  
  
Voilà, vous resterez dans la chambre quarante-sept sûr la troisième étage.  
  
Sark said, taking the key.  
  
Room forty-seven? Sydney muttered as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
Sark sighed. I'm sure it's just a coincidence.  
  
I hope you're right, she said quietly. I'm sorry about the two beds thing.  
  
It's fine, Sark told her. We had an agreement, so that neither of us would be hurt. It's okay. Sark pressed his palm to Sydney's cheek then let it drop back to his side.  
  
The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. They scanned the numbers on the doors and stopped when they found theirs. Sark unlocked the door and they went inside. He set down his suitcase then closed the door. He and Sydney stood staring at the beds for a moment before Sydney decided to speak.  
  
Hey, you know, I was thinking. I mean, if we aren't going to be—together—that maybe we could just—erm—do it one more time for—  
  
Sark interrupted and turned to face her.  
  
Okay good.  
  
Sark framed her face with his hands as their lips connected. He moved his hands to her back after a moment and Sydney tangled her hands in his hair. She shed Sark's coat and her own then went to work unbuttoning Sark's shirt.  
  
Sark got Sydney out of her blouse then removed his pants as Sydney took off her skirt. They looked at each other for a moment as if daring the other to back out at the last second. Then Sark placed his hands on Sydney's waist and led her to one of the beds.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
**

Sydney woke up the next morning with Sark beside her. She ran a hand through his hair to gently wake him up. His eyes fluttered open after a couple of moments.  
  
Good morning, he said sleepily, stifling a yawn.  
  
Sydney said, propping herself up on one elbow and keeping the sheets close to her body. I wanted to ask you something.  
  
Sark stretched and nodded for her to continue.  
  
Um, well, I was thinking back to when you kidnapped my friend, and— Her voice broke.  
  
Sydney, it's over. We're on the same side now.  
  
Sydney sat up and leaned against the headboard, grasping the sheets tightly. I—I—I just wanted to know if you had actually intended to— She was sobbing now, her face was buried in her hands.  
  
Sark sat up as well and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sydney twisted away angrily.  
  
I think I know what you were going to ask me, Sark whispered. Sydney looked up at him, her lower lip trembling. Even through all the tears in her eyes, Sark could see the light bouncing off, changing them to the dark amber he had come to associate with her vulnerability. I didn't intend to kill him. I wanted the page and I might have used your friend as a pawn but I never wanted to kill him.  
  
Sydney sniffed and wiped her eyes. Are you telling me the truth? she asked, her voice gruff.  
  
Sark nodded and ran both of his thumbs over Sydney's cheeks to wipe away her tears. I'm surprised you didn't ask me that a long time ago. Especially since we got in so deep.  
  
I don't know, Sydney admitted. I wanted to ask, but I was afraid, and then we did—erm—what we did, and— She sighed. I don't know. I should have. Because we got in so deep. She cast her eyes downward and Sark peered downward as he read the resentment etched into them.  
  
Do you think what we did was a mistake? Sark asked, a little frustrated.  
  
I really don't know, I'm not sure what compelled me to do this.  
  
Sark scoffed.   
  
Sydney began, wiping away a few stray tears, it's not that I regret doing anything with you, I mean, you were—wow— Sark interrupted her with a smirk and a chuckle. Sydney tried to suppress a smile. The point is—  
  
Sark interrupted her again. The point is you like this guy and you weren't sure what to do about it and you probably got nervous about whether or not he felt the same way you felt and you tried to alleviate those feelings by doing this with me.  
  
Sydney raised her eyebrows. How did you do that?  
  
I had three sisters.  
  
Sydney laughed then they were both silent for a while. I do like him, though. She giggled. Before I left, he was looking for a pan and I went to help him and somehow we fell asleep on the floor.  
  
Sark smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
But then we had a fight when we confessed our feelings for each other. That was why I didn't get a chance to pack, Sydney explained.  
  
Sark said with a nod. I figured something had to have happened.  
  
Sydney nodded. So now hopefully he doesn't hate me because I really would like something to happen there. I care about him so much. She sniffed, starting to cry again.  
  
Sark lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, which were still in the vulnerable state.  
  
I'm sorry I did this to you, Sydney whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
You don't have to apologize. It just happened. End of story.  
  
You're amazing, Sydney breathed.  
  
I try.  
  
Sydney chuckled and Sark wiped away a few stray tears left on her cheeks.  
  
Let's go get the vial so we can go home, he told her, starting to climb out of bed.  
  
Sydney said, following suit.  
  
Someone stepped out of the bathroom. I'm afraid that won't be an option.  
  
Sydney's breath caught in her throat.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
**

Sydney muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Come here, Sloane said, motioning with one hand.  
  
Sydney grasped the sheets tighter.  
  
Sloane reached behind his back to pull a gun out of his belt. Is this what it takes to convince you?  
  
Sydney's lower lip trembled. You set us up.  
  
Sloane told her, his trademark creepy smile appearing on his lips.  
  
The airport, the plane, probably the hotel too, Sydney said through her teeth.  
  
There probably wasn't even a vial for us to retrieve either, Sark put in.  
  
Oh, there was, Sloane informed them, but I had already gotten it. Had you two not stopped here and instead decided to infiltrate the facility last night, I would have been dead in the water. But it was just my luck that you had decided to stay here for the night. Or two nights, as you said, Mr. Sark. I also found it odd, Sydney, that you requested a room with two beds when you were planning on sleeping with him.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard. How do you know about those conversations?  
  
Sloane's eyes burned into Sydney's and she felt herself starting to tear up.  
  
_Sloane placed his hands on Sydney's shoulders. She felt a strong pressure as Sloane pushed down, deliberately feeling for the straps of Sydney's bra with his thumbs.  
  
_He had put a microphone on her coat. And since she was too upset with what had happened with Will, she hadn't packed and hadn't changed her clothes before she left.  
  
Sydney shook the image from her head and grasped the sheet tighter. Her knuckles were turning white.  
  
_Come here_, Sloane repeated, his voice indicating that he was clearly irritated.  
  
Sydney glanced at Sark a moment then back at Sloane. She was shaking as she stood up from the bed, taking one of the sheets with her. She walked slowly over to him and stood about four feet away with the sheet wrapped around her. She bit her lip and looked down as she wiped her eyes.  
  
We can't have witnesses for when I kill you, Sloane told her. Sydney opened her mouth in shock and charged at Sloane trying to either knock the gun out of his hand or throw off his aim.  
  
She was unsuccessful with both. The shot was fired and Sydney slammed Sloane against the wall, knocking the gun out of his hand. She glanced at Sark and was horrified to see that Sloane had shot him in the head. The wall, sheets, and various other objects were stained with blood.  
  
She felt sick.  
  
She dragged Sloane away from the wall for a moment by his shirt then slammed him up against it again.  
  
What was in the vial? Her voice was raspy.  
  
It doesn't concern you.  
  
Sydney pulled him back and again threw him against the wall. She released him briefly to grab the gun as Sloane tried to recover then put the gun to his temple. She grasped his throat with her free hand.  
  
Tell me what was in the _fucking_ vial. She gave him a few seconds to answer then pressed the gun harder against his temple.  
  
Wouldn't you rather know why I wanted to kill you in the first place? Sloane asked calmly.  
  
Why does it matter now? You can't do anything.  
  
I found out that you were working against us, he whispered, his voice still calm. Everyone at SD-6 knows of your treachery.  
  
Sydney looked down for a moment then back up. When did you find out?  
  
I've know for quite a while now. I just refused to accept it, given that I always thought of you as a daughter. I just couldn't—and didn't want to—comprehend the fact that you were working as a double agent, Sloane explained. It's so ironic that you went to the—real—CIA to try and take down SD-6.  
  
Sydney smirked. I don't think it's ironic. I think it makes sense.  
  
Well, even if you kill me, you will still have to face the _wrath_ of your betrayed colleagues. Besides, I have already, shall we say—taken care—of those close to you.  
  
Sydney's breath caught in her throat and suddenly cast her eyes downward to blink back a few tears. She regained some strength and pressed the gun harder again Sloane's temple. He didn't seem to mind as he did not flinch nor wince in pain.  
  
Sydney choked out, as she felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
Mr. Vaughn, whom you evidently know according to that conversation you had earlier with him and someone named Mr. Weiss.  
  
You killed Vaughn? Sydney was almost sobbing now.  
  
I did. His creepy smile was back.  
  
Sydney backed up a few feet. She raised the gun.  
  
Sloane cleared his throat. The liquid in the vial was Rambaldi's invention of some kind of fountain of youth. I drank it already, and it's unfortunate that I won't live long enough to see if it actually would have worked. He smirked. I'll see you in Hell, Sydney.  
  
She pulled the trigger rapidly, firing multiple shots into Sloane's chest. His body collapsed to the ground. Sydney was shaking. She dropped the gun and fished around in Sloane's pockets for a cell phone. She called her father and without going into detail, she explained what had taken place. She dressed and pulled a sheet over Sark's body and another sheet over Sloane's bloody corpse. Then she climbed into the other bed and closed her eyes tightly as she waited to be rescued.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
**

Sydney was sound asleep when her father and a CIA team arrived. He sat on the bed and let her sleep while everything was cleaned, then he gently roused her.  
  
She sat up and looked around to see that everything was pretty much like it had been when she and Sark had arrived.  
  
_Sark.  
  
Vaughn.  
  
Oh God.  
  
_Dad, who else did he kill? she asked suddenly.  
  
Jack sighed. He didn't get to Will or Francie if that's what you mean.  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of relief. She was absolutely torn up about Sark and Vaughn becoming victims to Sloane but she would have probably taken a few extra sleeping pills one night if her best friends had been killed too.  
  
Let's go home, he said softly.  
  
Sydney nodded and they both stood up. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked around the room. Almost at once, she started sobbing. Without hesitation, Jack took his daughter into his arms and held her as she cried.  
  
What happens now? With SD-6? Sloane said he told everyone I was a double agent, Sydney whispered.  
  
He told them no such thing, Jack assured her. He wanted you to think he did. So that probably, if and when you killed him, you would have to be on the run for the rest of your life.  
  
But what do we do?  
  
SD-6 has already been destroyed.  
  
Sydney lifted her head.   
  
We didn't have any other choice, Jack explained. With you and Sark out of the country and Sloane gone, then with you calling and explaining what had happened, we knew what we had to do.  
  
So it's completely gone? Sydney was suddenly overcome by happiness.  
  
  
  
  
When they had finally returned home, Jack walked Sydney inside. She was relieved to see that Francie was still at work. She hugged her father.  
  
Thank you, she began, for everything.  
  
Jack said nothing, only hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. I'll see you later.  
  
  
  
He left.  
  
Will came into the living room.  
  
Sydney's eyes welled up with tears. She ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest. I was so afraid that Sloane might have gotten to you, she whispered.  
  
Me too, Will said as he held her. Jack came by when he found out that Vaughn had been killed. Then he got your call and left immediately. I wanted to go too, but he said I should stay so Francie wouldn't be suspicious if she came home early.  
  
I'm so glad it's over, Sydney said quietly.  
  
I am too.  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
Were you able to complete your mission with Sark? Will asked suddenly.  
  
No. Sloane had already gotten what we were sent to retrieve. The whole thing was a set-up.  
  
Sydney had started to sob again and Will stroked her hair.  
  
I'm sorry about everything that happened earlier—with us, she said softly.  
  
It wasn't your fault, Will told her as he held her tighter against him.  
  
I didn't mean to snap at you. I never imagined that the event of us telling one another we liked each other would end up in an argument, Sydney said.  
  
I didn't either, but I'm at least glad we got our feelings out in the open.  
  
Me too. Sydney sighed and Will kissed the top of her head. I have to do something though.  
  
Will said with a nod.  
  
Sydney stepped back slightly. She ran a hand through Will's hair then pulled his head down towards her to kiss him.  
  
That's for the bedroom.  
  
She kissed him again.  
  
That's for the couch.  
  
She kissed him a third time.  
  
That's for the kitchen.  
  
She rested her other hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her again. Their lips melded and this kiss lasted longer than the others.  
  
What was that one for? Will asked, smiling.  
  
Sydney smiled back at him as her eyes filled with tears of sheer joy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
